The “Printing Working Group” (PWG) is a consortium of printing and network vendors formally allied with the IEEE Industry Standards and Technology Organization (IEEE-ISTO) and responsible for the IPP specifications.
The PWG describes the IPP Scan Service in the specification PWG 5100.17. This specification describes two forms of scanning, “Pull Scan” and “Push Scan. “Pull Scan is a method used to retrieve and store the scanned document(s) in the host system which is running an IPP client which issues a Get-Next-Document-Data request to retrieve the scanned document from a scanner or a Multi-function Peripheral/Device (MFP/MFD) with IPP Scan server functionality. Push Scan is a method used by a host system running an IPP client, which issues an IPP Create-Job request with “/ipp/scan” as part of the printer-uri attribute and includes the destination-uris IPP job template attribute to send the scanned document(s) to one or more destinations. The IPP client may include the access credentials for the destination by including the destination-accesses IPP operation attribute.
The IPP destination-uris attribute defines the protocol to be used to transmit the scanned document(s) to the destinations, which may reside on the local network (LAN) or remotely over the Internet. The protocols supported, for example, can include ‘ftp, ftps:’, ‘http, https:’, ‘dav:’ (aka WebDav), ‘ipp, ipps’:, ‘mailto:’ and ‘smb:’. As an example, a destination URI to an HTTPS server could be https://mydomain.com/scandocs/example.pdf.